This invention generally relates to the art of fiber optic connectors and, particularly, to a receptacle, such as an adapter, for receiving a fiber optic connector at one or both ends of the adapter.
Fiber optic connectors of a wide variety of designs have been employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optical fiber transmission devices. A typical optic fiber connector includes a ferrule which mounts and centers an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramic. A ferrule holder or other housing component of the connector embraces the ferrule and may be fabricated of such material as molded plastic. A spring may be disposed within the housing or ferrule holder such that the ferrule is yieldably biased forwardly for engaging another fiber-mounting ferrule of a mating connecting device.
A pair of fiber optic connectors or a connector and another optical fiber transmission device often are mated in an adapter which centers the fibers to provide low insertion losses. The adapter couples the connectors together so that their encapsulated fibers connect end-to-end. The adapter may be an in-line component, or the adapter can be designed for mounting in an opening in a panel, backplane, circuit board or the like.
Various problems are encountered when terminating optical fibers in fiber optic connectors versus terminating electrical conductors in electrical connectors, when situations arise wherein a fiber end of an xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d fiber optic connector is exposed. A-typical situation might arise when one of the fiber optic connectors at one end of an adapter is removed, leaving the other xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d fiber optic connector in the adapter.
In particular, an exposed fiber end may be damaged by adverse environmental hazards, and the accumulation of dust and dirt may impair the optical transmission capabilities of the fiber. Another very important problem is to protect an operator""s eyes from dangerous light beams from the exposed end of an active optical fiber. For instance, an operator""s eyes may be damaged from dangerous light beams exiting an unprotected receptacle or adapter.
Heretofore, dust covers, end caps or spring-loaded shutters have been used to close an open end of an adapter to, thereby, cover the exposed fiber ends to protect the fiber ends from adverse environmental hazards and to prevent light energy from the fiber ends from exiting the adapter. One such spring-loaded shutter is pivotally mounted on the adapter adjacent the open end thereof and is pivotally movable to close and open the open end. The shutter member extends across the optic axis of the connector/adapter assembly when the shutter member is closed. The shutter member may be pivotable away from the optic axis to its open condition.
Such pivotally mounted shutters as described above can be mounted either on the outside or the inside of the adapter. Inside shutters cause problems because they are extremely difficult to assemble within the adapter housing, keeping in mind that fiber optic connectors, adapters and the like are very small assemblies. Outside shutters cause problems because they are extremely difficult to open and othervise manipulate while simultaneously trying to insert a connector into the adapter. In some instances, two hands are required to open the shutter while grasping the adapter, leaving little manual manipulation for inserting the connector. The invention herein is directed to solving these various problems, particularly by providing a unique outside shutter which can be pivoted to an extent that it can be pinched and held open against the adapter housing by only one hand of the operator.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved receptacle for receiving a fiber optic connector along an optic axis.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the receptacle includes a housing having a forward end for receiving the fiber optic connector inserted thereinto on the optic axis. The housing has an outside wall extending rearwardly from the open end. A shutter member is pivotally mounted on the housing adjacent the open end and is pivotally movable to close and open the open end. The shutter member extends across the optic axis when the shutter member is closed. The shutter member is pivotable away from the optic axis to a position juxtaposed against the rearwardly extending outside wall. In essence, in the exemplary embodiment, the shutter member is pivotable approximately 270xc2x0 away from its closed position to its open position.
As disclosed herein, the receptacle is sized and shaped for grasping between an operator""s thumb and forefinger, with the shutter member pinched: against the rearwardly extending outside wall of the housing. The shutter member is generally rectangular and generally planar. The forward open end of the housing is generally rectangular, and the rearwardly extending outside wall is generally flat. The shutter member is pivotally mounted on the housing at one edge of the generally rectangular open end.
According to the disclosed embodiment, the receptacle comprises an adapter having the open end at one end thereof and an end face at an opposite end thereof for mating with an associated fiber optic transmission means such as a complementary mating fiber optic connector. The adapter is shown with a pair of the forward open ends in side-by-side relationship, with one of the shutter members independently pivotally mounted on the housing adjacent each open end.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.